


花火

by alusong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alusong/pseuds/alusong
Summary: 没什么简介





	花火

00.

你是我遇见的灿烂花火。

01\. 

“呸——”张九龄往地上狠狠啐了一口，然后用脚碾了碾。翻手从兜里掏出来一根烟点上，那一点烟的红色光亮在黑暗里明明灭灭，显得格外亮眼。 

“张导，你别生气了。”樊霄堂从有光亮的地方走过来，递给张九龄一杯水。眼看着张九龄掐了那燃了半根的烟，然后接过水一饮而尽。

刚刚毕业还是满脸痘的樊霄堂周身都洋溢着青春的气息，此刻屏住呼吸一动不敢动，看着张九龄喝完水以后又木在原地，连杯子都忘了接。

“他/妈/的带资进组，老子不干了。拍了几十遍没一条能看的，这种人是怎么敢出来做演员的？我呸，用演员这个词形容都是侮辱他  
这个词！”张九龄穿着皮鞋的脚在地上狠狠碾着已经熄了的烟头，樊霄堂有一瞬间觉得张九龄在碾的是那个人的头而不是烟。

张九龄跑到一边去拿清水撩了一把脸，入秋的水带着森森寒气，透过动作传递过来，让张九龄一个激灵。清醒了头脑也浇灭了一团火。

“要是再演不好我就直接换人。有钱有屁用，天底下比他有钱的人多着，想上我的戏的人这个场子都站不开！”张九龄在坐到椅子上之前先怒气冲冲冒了这句话出来，然后一屁股坐在椅子上，冷着眼看。

男演员被吓着了，于是更加演不好，哆哆嗦嗦的上去连一句话都没说完整，就被满脸阴郁的张九龄喊了一声“卡”。业内著名黑面阎王的称号不是盖的，张九龄平时看着挺乖一人，要是戏不合他心意，立马板了脸，让人大气都不敢出一下。

张九龄站起身，又点了一根烟，然后扔了一句话下来。

“踹出去。”

02.

王九龙拎着这天的盒饭从片场外面走进来的时候，就看见张九龄那副气鼓鼓的模样。周身散发的气压低得让人不敢说话，一群人都屏住呼吸等着张九龄的下一步。王九龙浑然不觉诡异气氛，笑呵呵的把盒饭码在小桌上。

另一个刚刚化了妆的男二号张九南从化妆室走出来，冲着王九龙吼了一句：“九龙啊，辛苦了。”

爷们儿向来的怼天怼地的语调，就算是关心慰问的话语听着也不那么让人开心，王九龙只是抬头笑了笑，递给张九南一盒盒饭。张九南接过盒饭的时候才看见一直在朝他俩使眼色的樊霄堂。

被人忽视的张九龄脸就跟锅底一样黑，他沉了声，本就有些沙哑的小烟嗓听上去带了点施压的感觉。

“我说话没人听了？”

樊霄堂神色一凛，没管这边两个不看人脸色的人，扯了那个木在原地哆哆嗦嗦的男演员就往外走。说的好话坏话一概不听，他只知道张九龄要是生气，后果会很严重。

该清理的人清理的差不多，片场似乎一下子就静下来了，张九龄靠在椅背上闭了眼，懒懒问一句：“几点了？”

“八点了。” 

一个声音传过来，也没能引起张九龄掀开眼皮的动作。他摆了摆手，“放饭。”

这一声一出去，所有人都像是松了一口气一样，跑过来跟打架一样抢盒饭。剧组的盒饭其实算得上很有良心，再加上累了一天，被那个所谓男主各种刁难的各位也是累的不行。张九龄把那位“请”走了，所有人其实在心里都暗暗叫好。

王九龙眼疾手快拿了一盒在手里，然后献宝一样递给在一旁的张九龄。身量高挑的男孩递过盒饭时的笑容能晃了人眼睛，张九龄一愣神，总觉得这人跟自己心里面那个电影的男主角莫名其妙的重合。

分明是天差地别的形象，却能有一样的感觉。

张九龄忽略了王九龙递过来盒饭时候手在他的手心画了一个圈的动作，赤裸裸的暧昧暗示都能忽略，满脑子只剩了把眼前的人拐进圈子的想法。

王九龙走后张九龄盯着他看了半天，扯开筷子往嘴里扒拉了一口饭，嚼了两下硬生生咽下肚。

伸出空着的手轻轻拍了一下自己的脸。

“真他/妈异想天开。”

03.

剩下的时间也干不了什么，没了男主角的剧组就等于失去了一半的灵魂，张九龄坐在机子前面琢磨了半天也不知道该怎么办。

反正很解气就是了。他这个小地方供不起这尊大佛，倒不如请出去，闹掰了就闹掰了，也没再合作的机会。他张九龄不用的艺人，想必也没几个艺人敢用。

他想了想准备组织第二次选角，把这个消息吩咐给了樊霄堂，又添了一句，“今天不拍了，再晚也没意义，收拾收拾好好休息。赶明儿先把其他的戏份拍了。”

小孩儿领了命令开心的要上天。张九龄是个工作狂的事情樊霄堂从前只是听师父讲过，现在真正让师哥带着的时候才知道这个传说中的师哥有多疯。能有个晚上不用熬的太晚实在是个难能可贵的机会。

乖乖巧巧的小孩儿给每个艺人都打了招呼说了晚安，最后一个说的是张九南。张九南倚在门框上抱着手臂看小孩离开的身影，引起了张九龄的不满。

“收收你那眼神，那是我师弟。”

“咋的咋的我就不是你师弟？论亲疏关系我可不得比甜甜来的更近啊……”张九南拍了拍张九龄的肩，“说到底樊甜甜也是我师弟，我照顾一下怎么了？”

张九龄睨了张九南一眼，从嘴里冒出来一声“切”，然后抬脚踢了一脚张九南的屁股，“别给我瞎折腾。”

“那你也别瞎折腾，搞出去可不是好事儿。”

“我的事情哪里用得着你管。”

张九龄不知道什么时候又点了一根烟，晃晃悠悠吐出一个烟圈儿，袅袅升起来，然后在空气里消散掉。看着他的张九南摸了摸鼻子，自己拎了东西拍拍屁股走人。

04.

关上酒店的房门还没来得及把房卡插进供电处，就被一个身影压住了唇，啃咬一般，几乎要将人拆吃入腹。溢出来的唾液从唇齿的交锋处流下，濡湿了领口一片。

热切到疯狂的吻，吻到人近乎喘不过气来，分离后的二人唇齿间还残留着缠绵的银丝。张九龄垂着头低低喘息着，头抵在身前人的肩膀之上。

“王九龙你抽了什么风？！”

近乎咬牙切齿的从嘴里吐露出来这几个字，被吻的湿漉漉的眼抬起看着王九龙，没了半点威慑力，只剩了满满恼羞成怒。

“我吃醋。”王九龙委委屈屈从张九龄手里扯出房卡插在供电处，瞬间被光亮席卷的房间让一直身处黑暗的张九龄眼睛一刺，没忍住就闭上。

王九龙借机细细吻那柔软的眉眼。闭上眼的张九龄彻彻底底陷进了一种令人迷惑的漩涡之中，没了太多的锋芒，像是收敛了自己的爪牙的猫，此刻露出了最柔软的部分。

适应了光亮的张九龄一把拍掉王九龙不怀好意地摸上脊背的手，“没洗澡呢。”

“不嫌弃。”王九龙笑呵呵道，将张九龄的宽大T恤微微撩起，手随之攀上去不断游走。张九龄的身上带了微微的汗味，混了点烟味儿，闻见这烟味儿王九龙心里就是一阵泛酸。

“今天你朝着张九南吐烟圈了。”

“你在呢。”张九龄似是回应又不似，含含混混一点，像是交合间拉出的暧昧情丝，黏黏糊糊，足够合人心意。

张九龄被半褪了衣衫抱到齐整雪白的床上，伸脚踢了一下王九龙身下鼓起来的一团。被亲吻的没了力气，也没用什么力道，软软一脚踩在子孙根上，引得王九龙一眯眼睛，换一声舒适的呻吟。

“往哪踢呢？”

“就往那边踢，儿子你给我让开，爸爸要洗澡。”张九龄利落翻身下床，将凌乱的衣服径直脱下，露出足够让王九龙心驰神往的身体来。他大大咧咧没多在意，只觉得身后人的眼神越发火辣。

“要是踹坏了怎么办？”

“踹坏了爸爸就再找一个。”

张九龄回了这话，转身进了浴室，刚打算带上门就被一只手拦住。大高个儿硬生生挤进来，本来还算大的浴室被两个身量都不算低的男人占据，一下子就显得有些局促起来。

“你敢？”

年轻男人的声音带了狠厉，破有点咬牙切齿的味道，张九龄无奈抬头吻住王九龙，用多余的手一颗颗解开他的衣扣。

“坏了就换爸爸cao你。”

答案似乎更加不尽如人意，王九龙发了狠一般按住张九龄的脑袋，舌撬开齿，从缝隙间滑进去，肆虐扫荡。

花洒的水不知道被谁开了，张九龄还未曾完全褪去的衣衫被完全打湿，露出显眼的两点凸起。王九龙喉结上下动了动，伸手将张九龄的衣服脱掉，埋下头含住一粒细细啃咬。

牙齿与柔软的碰撞给人以绝佳的刺激程度，喷薄出的水花像极了澎湃爱意，最动人心弦。

扯下衣裤后的巨大几乎是蓄势待发，张九龄蜷在不大的浴缸里像是任人采撷的红豆。浴室昏黄的灯光似乎能点燃满室温热，这温热令人情动，令人心动。

他闭上眼不去看，只管那人在他身上动作，留下斑斑点点痕迹，是白天受过委屈的发泄，对彼此最好的发泄程度。

“王九龙，我没想到你演技这么好。”

埋头的人动作一滞，手摸着一节一节的椎骨向下，下到那片隐晦的地方。含糊不清的文字混杂着水声传过来。

“这话怎么说？”

张九龄没再答话，他在一点一点的感受异物的入侵，包裹着的手指似乎满足不了，只想要更多更多，汹涌而来。

他发出一阵一阵舒适的喟叹，音调在男人正式提枪而上的时候陡然拔高，破了音的嗓子是暗哑的，仓皇的像是指甲划过玻璃的声音。

“我缺个男主角。”

他感受着身上人的律动，感受着身旁水波的荡漾。

“我知道。”王九龙装傻。

张九龄其实一直想不通王九龙为何要屈尊降贵的来一个小片场做个场工，每天低三下四的给人打下手，全场除了张九龄和张九南没人知道他的真实身份。

王九龙的演技确实好，好的一塌糊涂，能掩人耳目，把一身矜贵给扫得一干二净，剩了的一点没去掉的，全给了张九龄一个人。

“我只做你一个人的男主角。”

情事结束，热气犹存。将累到睡着的人放在床上的那一刻，王九龙吻了吻熟睡人的额头。

05.

他瞧见外面有烟火绽开了，兴许是哪家有好事来了。

他忽然冒出来一点想法。

张九龄就是他遇见的最灿烂的那一朵花火，浓郁热烈。却又没那么容易转瞬即逝。

他绽放在他的生命里了。

从此生活变得有了意义。

end.


End file.
